1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for manufacturing brushes.
More particularly, it relates to a method whereby, on one hand, fibers are supplied to at least one filling tool by means of at least one auxiliary device comprising at least two fiber loading chambers and, on the other hand, said fiber loading chambers are replenished by taking up fibers from at least two respective fiber supply channels, whereby, by means of the filling tool, the fibers are inserted into brush bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of the above-described kind is already known from the European patent application No. 0.916.283. According to the device described therein, the auxiliary device consists of a disk-shaped intermediary element which, along its entire periphery, is provided with fiber loading chambers, whereby, whereas the fiber loading chambers at one location along the periphery cooperate with the filling tool in order to provide said filling tool with fibers, the fiber loading chambers at another location along the periphery cooperate with the fiber supply channels in order to be replenished with fibers from said fiber supply channels. As a result thereof, fibers can easily be supplied selectively out of several fiber supply channels to a filling tool.